Forever
by CommanderCrunch
Summary: A one shot song story using characters from RWBY and a song from Red vs Blue. Just popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it, so I did. Yay Rooster Teeth!


_You and I were in a dream_ "So there we were, in the middle of the night..."

Nora stood there, Magnhild hefted up and leaning against her shoulder with Ren at her side, surrounded by a sea of black darkness.

_You'd follow close wherever I lead_

She just smiled. "I have a game plan!" She yelled exuberantly. "I'll take the dozens on the left, you take the right! They'll be no match for us!"

"Nora." He replied. "I don't think that-"

_The steps you'd echo on and on_

She was already gone, a pink outline lingering for a few seconds. He sighed and turned slightly, catching the hint of pink and white...and rolled to the side to avoid the sudden Ursa smacked towards him by her hammer. "Nora." He spoke, shaking his head though with a slight smile as he charged forward, guns akimbo and firing as he followed in Nora's wake.

_You'd catch me safe if ever I fall_

Her eyes shifted back towards her friend for a moment, her attention diverted for just a second.

That was a mistake.

"Yes Ren-AUUUUUUUGH!" She broke into a cry of agony at the sudden pain...she looked down, her white and pink outfit already rapidly turning scarlet. The tip of an Ursa's claw sticking out of her stomach...she coughed, blood splattering the ground as she spun and paid the Ursa back in kind with a hammer smash, it's skull caving in on impact. She had thought her vicinity had been cleared just enough...

"NORA!" He cried out, voice tinged with concern and worriedness. She started to fall backwards, only to be caught by Ren.

_Your hand in mine, we walked along_

And he just booked it, no longer caring about the horde of Ursi,wind racing through his hair as he held onto Nora with great care, fingers laced with hers, staring over at her in his arms.

_No hill too high, no road was too long_

The surroundings were not but a blur as they sped past, out of focus. He was focused on solely one thing: her. "Just hold on Nora, we'll get help. I'll get help!" Ren had rarely, almost never in fact, sounded this anguished.

_To stay with you, my only dream_

"Just stay with me Nora!" His words reached through the hazy pain and vision, she struggled to stay focused on his comforting voice. It was always something that helped her when she needed it. "Always." She replied, with a wide smile.

_To share your life, whatever it means_

Her smile was both comforting and disconcerting. It was always nice seeing her smile, he thought as he looked down at her, but this time...the tinge of red that was splashed over her pearly white teeth was a painful reminder of what had just happened. He forced a smile to his face in turn though. For her.

_I'd knew you have to go away_

He was lying. He knew that. A wound of this kind...it just wasn't possible to survive. He refused to break it to her, it was far too painful to say out loud. Still, his observation of her teal eyes caught a hint of awareness. She knew her time was coming.

_My love for you could not help you stay_

That realization made it hit him harder, a figurative wrenching gut punch to his emotions, the comparatively stoic boy's eyes started to water as tears flowed.

_You drifted off day by day_

He could see it in her vibrant eyes...the light was fading in them. Death was looming like a shadow. The darkness of Grimm eclipsing even the brightest of lights.

_I cherished every breath that remained_

It was ironic. She was the one that was dying...and yet he was the one getting comforted, not doing the comforting. That was so like her. Nora to the end. Happy. Joyful. His.

_In my arms, close to me_

He slowed his speed gradually, pulling her closer as he delivered a hug, the last one he knew he would ever have with her...he would remember it always. She looked up at him for a final time, grin widening as her arms slowly lifted up, tapping his nose. "Bo-Boop." She said weakly. Then the arm went limp, her head lolled back.

_Your body broke, your soul was set free_

"...Nora? Nora? No!-" His voice broke. "No..." He came to a halt on the edge of Beacon, slowly lowering her body to the ground. He couldn't keep it up anymore, any remaining pretense of stoicism dropped as the sobs wracked through him.

_You left this world, my treasured friend _

She was gone. Just like that. Like someone had just reached in and flicked a switch to off. Those stories he had read to her as kids...they got it wrong. The world wasn't like a fairy tale. Not everyone got their happy endings.

_The chapter closed, but love has no end_

It was a day later. The entirety of the staff, the student body...even Cardin and his team, they had all come to mourn the passing of a friend. Of a student. Of a teammate. Of a Valkyrie. It was fitting then, the chosen musical piece. The ride of the Valkyries. Still, it didn't help much with the...emptiness he felt. How was he going to move on? Nora had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember.

_Farewell my angel. You are with me always_

His eyes shot up to the gray, forlorn skies impassively-wait. His eyes widened slightly, brow raising. There was just a moment, a fleeting second but...he could have sworn he had seen a familiar flash of teal. Was that-Nora. Of course. Wanted to make sure he had closure. He nodded, getting the message as his face showed the hint of a sad smile. His eyes traveled downwards to the peaceful body of his oldest, best friend. The spark of crazy enthusiastic adorable fun that had once been there...gone. Replaced by a bland lifelessness. She was still the most beautiful person he had ever known.

_Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet it's forever_

He calmly, slowly reached out...and shut her eyes one last time. "Goodbye." He muttered softly. High in the white sky above, looking down on the proceedings...she just grinned. "Goodbye!" She yelled even though he could not hear her through the veil that separated them. He would live on. He deserved that much. "See you soon, Ren!" Even in death, she didn't change. Not. One. Bit. Her arms shot up to her sides, the palms of her hands held out and up vertically as she skipped and zigzagged along, miming the action of being a plane, the appropriate roaring sound of an engine(or as close as she could get to it) emanated from her mouth. How could she not be happy? She had nothing but time on her hands. When he finally arrived, she would impress him with the noise of what a sloth really sounded like.

**Author's note: I do not own RWBY, or the song Forever by the amazing Jeff Williams and his daughter that was the inspiration behind this one shot fanfic. Go Rooster Teeth! You guys rock. Enjoy.**


End file.
